


Mother's Day

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Mom/Daughter Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Dawn has the perfect Mother's Day gift for her Mom. Hopefully she'll think it's at least better than the socks Buffy buys her every year.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"That was wonderful Dawnie, thank you so much." Joyce beamed as she and her daughter walked through the front door to their home.

"But you were the one who paid." Dawn pointed out as her Mom locked the door behind them.

"Yes, but you were willing to have dinner with me. I can't ask anything else from a teenager." Joyce grinned, before becoming solemn, "It's such a shame Buffy couldn't join us."

"Yeah, tragic." Dawn said dryly, "But hey, at least she mailed you those socks."

"Now Dawn, go easy on your sister." Joyce chided, "Buffy is a college girl now. She doesn't exactly have a big budget."

"She still could have shown up." Dawn grumbled, not that she actually wanted her too.

"I'm sure what she was doing was very important." Joyce insisted, "Saving the world, probably."

"Probably." Dawn said dryly, not really believing it. Then she grinned, "Anyway, are you ready for my present? I promise it's a lot better than socks."

"That sounds nice." Joyce smiled.

"Hopefully you think it's more than nice." Dawn grinned, turning towards the stairs, "Follow me!"

Joyce frowned in confusion but did as requested, silently hoping that Dawn hadn't overpaid in order to try and outdo her sister. But it was a real possibility. Dawn had been acting strange lately, and her relationship with Buffy had never been worse, which only pushed Buffy into spending more time at college. Although that was a good thing, not just for Buffy's studies but so she was away from Joyce as the middle-age blonde's crush on her eldest had become so out of control it was transferring to her youngest. Or maybe that's because Dawn's clothes had become increasingly risqu , with the pants she was currently wearing so tight that Joyce couldn't stop herself from staring at where the fabric was bear hugging that perfect bubble butt as they slowly walked up the stairs.

Luckily Dawn didn't seem to notice, but Joyce was really going to have to say something now. Maybe even right after she got her present. Because it just wasn't appropriate, and it had been hard enough keeping her hands off Buffy the last few years she lived here and Joyce really didn't want a few more years of hell. Or even worst, to finally be discovered ogling her own children, which she worried might be the cases Dawn suddenly turned around and smiled at her. Thankfully it wasn't, but Joyce had been so lost in staring at Dawn's butt that she hadn't realised Dawn had led them into the mother of two's bedroom, which really confused Joyce.

"Dawn, what are we doing here?" Joyce frowned.

"Because everything we need is right here." Dawn said cryptically before adding, "Would you like me to show you your present now?"

Still really confused Joyce nodded her head softly, then she got really confused as Dawn beamed widely and then turned around so her back was to her. Dawn then glanced over her shoulder, unbuttoned her pants and before Joyce could protest started pulling them down as slowly as possible, bending over slightly in the process to make two things absolutely crystal clear. Firstly, that barely 16 little Dawnie wasn't wearing any underwear. Secondly, the words 'ENTER HERE' were written on Dawn's right butt cheek with an arrow pointing to her tiny little butt hole.

"Do you like it?" Dawn asked after a pause, "The writing didn't smudge, did it? Otherwise this will be totally weird. Well, I guess it's kind of weird anyway, but I so wanted this to be perfect. I used permanent ink and everything. And left it to dry for about an hour. Do you know how awkward it is going that long without wearing any bottoms?"

"Dawn..." Joyce began, unsure what else she was going to say.

"Sorry, I know I'm rambling, I just really wanted to get this right." Dawn said, then when her Mom finally tore her eyes away from her butt to lock eyes with her she added, "It's from your favourite story, right? You had it bookmarked and everything, even though you should probably be more careful. Or at least get a better password then both of your daughters' names. Cause anyone could just log on to your laptop if say, their's somehow broke for some reason, which isn't totally their fault BTW, and find like 1000 stories of Moms butt banging their daughters. Then that person might realise the way you stare at Buffy's butt, totally get jealous and start fantasising about you pounding their ass until they literally give you their virgin butt hole as a Mother's Day gift. Or you know, something like that."

Silence fell over the room and Joyce tested it there with her mouth open and her eyes wide, like a recently caught fish, while her mind raced. She knew what she should do, that she should deny and repress everything Dawn had just said. That she should yell at her. Scream at her. Punish her. And above all make sure that no one found out about what just happened. But after years of fantasising about Buffy and her perfect ass, and weeks of doing the same with Dawn and her equally perfect ass, there was only one thing the poor perverted mother could do.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and knees." Joyce commanded softly.

Dawn beamed happily and did as she was told, literally jumping on the bed, landing on all fours and then playfully wiggling her ass at her Mom. The Milf just stared at her for a few long seconds, then slowly began taking off her clothes, revealing the voluptuous body Dawn had been fantasising about ever since she found out that her own mother was obsessed with erotic stories about Moms topping their daughters. Dawn severely hoped she would get to suck on those yummy looking tits, and even yummier looking pussy, but her Mom's favourite stories were all about anal, and even though she was nervous Dawn desperately wanted to do this for the woman who gave her life. Plus she was now very curious herself.

It certainly seemed right now like they were going straight to back door action as her Mom retrieved the strap-on from under the bed, which Dawn had also discovered and wondered what it would be like taking such a large cock in her virgin ass, the thought terrifying and yet so erotic Dawn had pretty much been forced into this. Or at least that's what Dawn liked to believe. Either way she practically salivated as she watched her Mom step into the harness, slowly pull it up her thighs and then tighten it around her waist before covering the cock with a generous portion of lube before finally kneeling down behind the littlest Summers and began sliding her hands over Dawn's butt cheeks.

"Are you sure about this Dawnie?" Joyce asked softly, her eyes once again glued to Dawn's butt.

"Uh-huh." Dawn nodded, then thinking that wasn't enough added, "Buffy might not want it, but I do! I've never wanted anything more. Please Mom, take my butt cherry!"

As soon as she mentioned Buffy's name her Mom looked her in the eye and seemed even more hesitant than before. Dawn hoped that wouldn't ruin the mood, but she felt it was an important point to make. Because while Buffy was oblivious to what their mother truly wanted Dawn was 100% in favour of it, so this was probably her Mom's only shot at one of her daughter's asses. So surely she had to take it, right? Well, just to make sure she said a few things that were in those erotic stories her Mom loved so much, partly to turn them both on and partly because just like her Mom Dawn found it hot.

"Please? I, I wanna take it in the butt. I wanna take it in the butt for you." Dawn said softly, "I wanna be butt fucked. I, I want you to butt fuck me. Please? Please Mom, fuck my butt. Pop my butt cherry and make me your butt slut. I, I wannabe my Mom's butt slut. I wannabe my mother's ass whore. I, I wannabe my Mommy's anal loving bitch."

There was a long pause in which Dawn worried she said the wrong thing, and then her Mom pulled her cheeks apart, lowered her head and began licking Dawn's butt hole. It wasn't quite what Dawn had been expecting, but it featured heavily in the stories that she had been secretly masturbating to for a while, and it certainly wasn't unwelcome. In fact she gasped and then moaned with wicked delight as her own mother started tossing her salad, the feeling proving to be better than Dawn could have ever hope for. Which was really encouraging considering what she was trying to make happen next.

Joyce couldn't believe this was actually happening. That she was actually doing this. She was actually licking one of her own daughters' ass holes. Dawn's ass hole! She may have lusted after Buffy for longer but it was important that Joyce put any, or at least most, thoughts about her oldest aside so she could concentrate on this incredible sacrifice her youngest daughter was making for their mutual pleasure. And it was just as important to make sure it was mutual, because now she had the chance to fulfil her most wicked fantasy Joyce couldn't ever imagine wanting to go back. In fact, that was like a nightmare.

Yes, Joyce knew she should put a stop to this, knew at mostly this should be a one time thing, but it felt like she physically needed to make Dawn's ass hers. And not just for this one Mother's Day, but permanently. Luckily before she married Joyce had experimented with her sexuality, so she had some experience in rimming an ass hole to get it ready for her strap-on. Even if it had been a long while it seemed she wasn't as rusty she feared, and she soon had Dawn moaning, gasping, whimpering and cooing from the long, slow butt licking that she gave her little girl, part of Joyce content to do that all night.

Of course a bigger part of her wanted nothing more than to butt fuck her baby girl, so eventually she pulled her face from Dawn's ass and replaced it with a finger, which she covered with lube and then slowly pushed into Dawnie's virgin back door. Both Summers women then just let out a soft cry as Joyce's finger slowly but surely slipped into that virgin hole until she was buried up to the knuckle in the tightest thing she'd ever felt, Joyce whimpering softly as she imagined what it would be like to slide her strap-on into that incredible tightness and completely de-flower Dawnie's cute little bubble butt.

Anxious to find out Joyce began pumping that finger back and forth, then up and down and side to side, making sure she stretched Dawn as much as possible. She even slipped a second finger into that tiny little hole and repeated the process. Eventually though she just pulled her fingers out completely and practically drooled at the little words which had to be very difficult for Dawn to write on her own butt. For a moment Joyce smiled at the adorable image of Dawn in front of the full length mirror, slowly but carefully writing that little message on her butt cheek, maybe her tongue poking out in concentration like when she was a toddler. Then she took a firm hold of the dildo strapped around her waist and pulled the left cheek aside so she could still look at that message. Then she took the message up on it's offer.

Dawn let out a soft gasp as she felt her Mom's strap-on firmly press against her virgin butt hole, and then again when that dildo pushed forwards, stretching her cherry back door like never before. Her Mom did this slowly as possible so the pain gradually grew, Dawn tried to be brave about it but she just couldn't help crying out loudly as her virgin ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of the fake cock to slip through her anal ring and into her butt, officially popping her back door cherry. Fuck, her Mom had just taken her anal virginity! This was officially the best day of Dawn's life.

So lost was Dawn in this wonderful moment she barely noticed her Mom cooing softly and carefully moving the hand which had been guiding the dildo to slide along her back in a soothing motion. Dawn thought for a moment that her Mom would ask her if she wanted to stop, but happily she just continued, in this case moving that hand back to the strap-on and holding firmly while she gently pressed her hips forwards, gradually pushing inch after inch of dildo up Dawn's butt. Which caused Dawn to let out a lot of very unlady-like grants, cries, gasps and whimpers as well as pull cartoonish faces of pain. Yet she loved every second of it.

Sure it hurt, but she was an anal virgin so that was inevitable, and even the initial penetration wasn't quite as bad as she thought it might be, and the whole time she was comforted by the knowledge that she was fulfilling her dirtiest ever fantasy. She could reinforce that fact by looking over her shoulder whenever she wanted to see her mother, which was both a reminder of who was doing this to her and a reminder of just how much her Mom seem to be loving this. Hell, she was practically drooling as she watched her cock disappearing into Dawn's butt hole, which made Dawn wonder if they were going slow for her benefit, or for her Mom's.

The idea that her own mother was getting off on this half as much as she was inflamed Dawn's lust to the point where even the ass stuffing was more physically pleasurable than it had any right to be. A short time later, when the woman who gave her life began pumping her teenaged butt and made sure that the full length of the dildo was buried within her bowels with every thrust, Dawn was in heaven. Like, literally. She couldn't imagine anything better. And then somehow it got better, causing Dawn to moan, groan, whimper and cry out in pure pleasure as she was sodomised by the most important person in her life.

Joyce also thought she was in heaven, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better she was somehow proven wrong. Because she had always thought finally getting to take another girl's anal cherry would be the greatest moment of her life, especially because this wasn't just a teenaged butt she was stuffing with strap-on but one belonging to her own daughter, but then her thighs came to rest against those butt cheeks, one of which still read 'ENTER HERE' as a reminder that this was the best Mother's Day gift ever, announcing that she had buried the full length of her strap-on dick in her younger daughter's now no longer virgin bottom.

Yes, Joyce had officially taken Dawn's anal cherry, and she officially started to give her daughter her first ever butt fucking by beginning to move her hips back and forth in a slow and steady rhythm, causing the most wonderful sounds of pleasure to escape Dawn's mouth. As those sounds continued Joyce carefully slid her hands from Dawn's hips to the brunette's beautiful butt cheeks so she could pull them apart to get a better look at her dick pumping in and out of the little hole her sweet Dawnie pooped from, that ultra-forbidden hole now a sacrifice to the perverted pleasure which apparently they shared.

Joyce wondered why she had been so blind as not to notice how incredibly hot Dawn had become until a few weeks. That she had been consumed in recent years with thoughts of Buffy was no longer a valid excuse to her now she was watching her strap-on sliding in and out of Dawn's ass hole. Hell, the fact that Dawn had to suggest this was a disgrace, Joyce now convinced that she should have flat out told her baby girl that this year for Mother's Day there was nothing she wanted more than the anal cherry of one of her daughters. No! She should have made it clear that was Dawn's anal cherry she wanted, and nothing else would do.

On some level Joyce knew that she should stop, that she should have never started, but she just couldn't stop. In fact she wasn't sure she could ever stop. Because after this she should make it clear this was a one time thing which could never happen again, but instead Joyce wanted to make it very clear to Dawn that from now on her ass was hers. She had given it to her as a Mother's Day gift, and Joyce planned on using it every single day from now on. Then she would train Dawn to be the perfect sub daughter, the little slut eating her pussy and ass on command, doing the housework and most importantly giving up her ass whenever Joyce wanted. Oh yes that was what Joyce wanted to do. That was what she was going to do.

Dawn wanted it too. She of course didn't know exactly what her mother was thinking, but all she had to do was look over her shoulder to see the way her Mom was staring at her butt, which the older woman was now spreading, to know that this wouldn't be a one time thing. Fuck, the idea of this being a one time thing was a nightmare scenario to Dawn at that moment. Not that she never wanted this to be a one-off, but now she relies she didn't just want to be her Mom's bitch, it was what she was born to be. Whether she was aware of it or not Joyce Summers had given birth and raised the perfect bottom to satisfy all her needs, and Dawn wanted nothing more than to tell her.

Unfortunately given the look in her Mom's eyes Dawn was convinced that wasn't what the older woman wanted. Such was the curse of being this super stud's perfect mate, Dawn supposed. But for better or worse she knew inside that her Mom wanted silence. That she just wanted to enjoy this perfect moment of the first time together. And in all fairness it wasn't like it sucked for Dawn. No, she was loving every second of her first ass fucking. Even when the need to cum became agonising she gritted her teeth and firmly clutched the betting more violently and even when her anal cherry was popped Dawn forced herself to stay quiet. Until ultimately she just couldn't anymore.

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Oooooooh shit, pound my butt!" Dawn begged, "Pound my butt and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, I can't believe it feels this good! Ooooooohhhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me Mom, fuck my butt hard! Mommy! Fuck me Mommy! Take my butt hole! Take my butt and make it yours! Make it yours forever! Make my poop hole your fuck hole! Oh yes, make my little ass hole your fuck hole! Mmmmmmm, make my tiny little butt hole your personal fuck hole and me your butt slut! Oh shit, make me, ohhhhhhhhh, make me my Mom's butt slut. Make me my mother's ass whore. Make me my Mommy's anal loving bitch, oooooooooh Mommy, I, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd yessssssssssssss!"

As she spoke Joyce slowly slid her hands from Dawn's cheeks to grab a firm hold of her hips while beginning to increase the pace of the ass fucking. Dawn was pretty sure that there was some slow and steady build-up but it felt like she blinked and her Mom was practically trying to wreck her rectum, the older woman's thighs smacking against her butt cheeks so roughly that Dawn thought she was being spanked, the pain only adding to the ecstasy that was flooding her body. And that was before she even came.

When she did cum, which was her first orgasm ever given to her by another person, it squirted out of her cunt like a geyser, her whole body shuddered and most noticeably of all Dawn threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud she was surprised that the windows didn't break and Buffy didn't somehow run all the way from her dorm into the room on the spot. In fact, Dawn kind of wished she did. She wished Buffy could be here to see Dawn getting everything she ever wanted. Everything Buffy never realised could be hers. Everything Buffy should have wanted. Their Mom as their top.

Joyce also thought it Buffy briefly before Dawn came. She couldn't help it. She tried to concentrate on this perfect little gift Dawn had given her, but for a moment Joyce couldn't help but be greedy. Imagine what it would be like to have Buffy naked, on all fours and waiting her turn. Perhaps cheering her on, or wiggling her own ass and begging the older blonde to trade Dawn's virgin ass for Buffy's Slayer ass. The fantasy was greater than anything Joyce had ever hoped imagine before, and while deep down she had known she would have never made a move on her daughters before now, the idea of having them both as her submissive little bitches was almost too good to resist.

One thing was for sure though, Dawn's days of freedom were over. From now on she was Joyce's bitch, and Joyce would not tolerated any arguments to the contrary. It didn't matter whether Dawn had only meant to give her Mommy her anal cherry, Joyce had taken that tight little ass and made it hers. She had made Dawn hers. Dawn was now her fuck hole, because fucking her was so addictive that Joyce no longer wanted Dawn to be her little bitch. She needed her to be. She needed her to be her butt slut, her ass whore, her anal slave, and most importantly her submissive bitch. Nothing else would be acceptable.

That was only reinforced when Dawn started to cum, Joyce forgetting all about her oldest daughter, and using every ounce of her strength to pound her youngest daughter's cute little butt. She had been holding back to draw this out, and make sure that she made Dawn cum before she did. However when it was clear that her baby girl was not only cumming but receiving multiple climaxes what could Joyce possibly do except use every ounce of her strength to make sure that Dawnie's little butt hole was well and truly broken in.

Receiving a climax herself was easy. All she had to do was let go, and a combination of the stimulator which had been bashing against her clit this entire time and the sheer joy of sodomising her little girl's sent Joyce over the edge of the most powerful, and satisfying, orgasm of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, both mother and daughter becoming like wild animals as Dawn started to pound herself back at her, both of them ensuring that that the butt fucking was as hard and as deep as it could possibly be, until finally they were completely exhausted and collapsed down onto the bed sheets in a sweaty heap.

They then lay there for several minutes, desperately trying to get their breath back, before Joyce smiled softly, pressed a tender kiss to Dawn's shoulder and whispered, "You were wonderful honey."

"Thanks Mom." Dawn blushed, and then after a brief pause mumbled, "I, I so wanted to be a good butt slut for you."

"You were." Joyce reassured softly, stroking Dawnie's long brunette hair before whispering in her ear, "Do you know what I want now?"

Dawn blushed again and then offered, "To suck my ass off your cock."

Joyce smiled happily at this further proof Dawn had read her favourite stories, and then admitted, "Yes, but first I want you to spread your cheeks for me. Show me what I've done to your little butt hole."

Reaching back and pulling her cheeks apart as quickly as she could Dawn nervously asked, "Like this?"

"Yes dear." Joyce said lustfully as she lifted herself up and slowly pulled her strap-on out of her daughter's bottom, the older woman savouring every moment of it. Then when the dildo came out of Dawn's ass with a obscene sound Joyce grinned and ordered, "On your knees! I want you face down and giving Mommy the best possible look at your gape."

Dawn did as she was told to the best of her abilities. She thought for sure that she would collapse again as her legs felt like jelly, but somehow she was able to maintain her position, mostly because of how proud of herself she was, and more importantly how proud her Mom seemed of her. And how much the woman who gave her life seem to enjoy staring at her stretched open butt hole, which felt like it was as wide as the Grand Canyon. Which in some ways Dawn liked because it made her feel incredibly slutty, but her ass also felt empty and unloved. Worst of all she feared it would never close, and that her Mom wouldn't want to fuck such a loose hole.

Suddenly her Mom got off of the bed, causing Dawn to frown and let go of her cheeks, which the older woman quickly informed her was the wrong move, "No Dawnie, you keep your cheeks spread."

"Sorry." Dawn quickly apologised and pulled her cheeks apart wider than before, and then frowned as she tried to see what her Mom was doing.

Grabbing her phone Joyce hesitated for only a moment before snapping half a dozen photos of Dawn's gaping butt hole, choosing her favourite and then showing it to Dawnie, "What do you think?"

Dawn blushed. Her butt hole wasn't quite as wide as the Grand Canyon, but it was thoroughly gaped. Which was humiliating. Although she would be lying if she said she didn't get a thrill out of it, so she admitted, "It's, it's kind of cool, I guess. As a reminder who popped my cherry. Could... could I get a copy?"

"Of course Dawn." Joyce beamed, "Although I might have to hang a copy up on my wall. Or maybe even the living room."

Dawn blushed again, and grinned mischievously, "What about Buffy?"

"What about her?" Joyce grinned, "It's not like your face is in it, and I don't think she would have the nerve to ask me about it. And if she does, well... maybe I'll have another pretty picture to go up next to yours. Or perhaps a family portrait, with you and Buffy showing off your freshly gaped ass holes. Doesn't that sound fun?"

No, Dawn thought. It sounded like she'd have to compete for her mother's attention with the unbeatable Buffy Summers, which didn't sound good to her at all, and she did a poor job of hiding it as she replied, "I guess... can I suck your dick now?"

Joyce grinned wickedly, "Of course you can sweetie."

With those words Dawn cautiously took her hands off her cheeks, finally lifted her head up, and then frowned. For some reason her Mom had moved to the edge of the bed, which confuse the teen. At least until she started moving, quickly and tiredly, to obey and then she realised with wicked delight that not only was she now literally kneeling in front of her mother, but her back was to the full length mirror so her Mom would be able to admire her gape while she sucked her. This realisation had Dawn smiling wickedly as she leaned forward, closed her eyes, parted her lips and then wrapped them around the head of the strap-on cock which had just robbed her of her anal virginity.

Ass to mouth featured heavily in most of those wicked stories Dawn had found on her mother's laptop, and she had got off on it nearly as much as anything else simply because of how nasty and humiliating it would be. She never thought she'd actually enjoy the taste of her own butt, yet the moment that forbidden flavour hit her taste-buds she let out a long soft moan. Opening her eyes in surprise Dawn looked up at the woman who gave her life, who smiled down at her and then started to give her some verbal encouragement which worked and then some, Dawn eagerly sucking the head of the dildo clean before she began bobbing her mouth up and down the ass flavoured toy cock.

"Yes, you like that, don't you Dawnie?" Joyce beamed happily, "Oooooooh yes, my wonderful little slut of a daughter, suck that cock! Mmmmmmmm, suck your own ass off that cock! Ohhhhhhh yes, get every drop. Get every drop of your own butt cream you nasty little bitch! Oh yes, get every drop of your slutty little butt cream and maybe I'll let you eat my pussy."

Even though her Mom said a lot more than that Dawn didn't hear anything after that little offer. Oh how Dawnie wanted to eat out her own mother's pussy. It was like her second favourite fantasy, next to what they had just done. So she tried. And tried, and tried, and tried, but it was no use. She could barely get half of the dildo into her mouth before it started sliding into her throat, and the second it did she choked and gagged so violently that she almost threw up. Then she did, at least a little, when she finally succeeded pushing the strap-on into her throat. Then, luckily for her, her Mom took a firm grip of her hair and pulled her back and off the dick.

"No Dawnie, that's too much for a beginner like you." Joyce scolded.

"But I wanna eat your pussy!" Dawn whined.

"And you will." Joyce promised, "After you properly clean my cock."

"But you said-" Dawn began.

"I didn't tell you to try deep throating." Joyce pointed out, before smiling wickedly, "We can save that for later. For now just concentrate on sucking as much as you can, then lick the rest."

"Oh." Dawn murmured softly, before getting to work.

Joyce smiled fondly as she reached down and stroked Dawn's pretty brown hair as her youngest continued to give her a blow job. Dawn might not be the smartest daughter in the world, but she was clearly determined to please her own mother, Joyce beaming happily as the teen made extra sure the upper half of the cock was clean before she began licking the lower half. Pretty much the entire time she did that Dawn moaned happily at the taste of her own butt, further proving that she was born to be Joyce's bitch. Dawn even showed an uncharacteristic amount of patience as Joyce didn't stop her until she was absolutely certain her baby girl had got every drop of her own ass juice.

Then she pushed Dawn's head away gently, quickly unstrapped the harness, pointed to her thighs and then ordered, "Lick. Oooooooooh yessssssssss, lick up my cum. Lick up all the cum that escaped from my pussy."

"Oh my God Mom, you taste sooooooooo good." Dawn moaned softly, before moving her tongue upwards the second she was out of cum.

"No Dawnie! Don't lick my pussy until you have permission." Joyce scolded, pretending to be stern for a few seconds before smiling, "Oh go on then, since you've been so good."

Beaming happily Dawn buried her face in her Mom's pussy and rapidly started licking it. Then almost seconds later she covered it with her mouth and started to lick and suck every drop of leftover cum. When there was no more to get Dawn quickly stuck her tongue directly into her Mom's cunt and began to fuck her with it. Which normally would have been way too soon, but after giving her baby girl a brutally hard butt banging Joyce was in the mood for some quick and nasty sex. The problem was Dawn was an amateur and it showed, and Joyce didn't have the patience right now to teach her little girl how to properly eat pussy.

So the middle-aged woman rolled them over so that she was sitting on the teen girl's face and then ordered, "Dawnie, stick out your tongue and keep it as still as you can. Mommy is going to fuck your pretty little face."

After Dawn did as she was told Joyce started grinding herself back and forth on Dawn's face, practically suffocating the poor girl in the process. The only real chance Dawn got to breathe was briefly when Joyce started bouncing herself up and down on her daughter's tongue every so often in between the grinding, Joyce not stopping until she made herself cum. Which felt like it only took seconds, but it probably wasn't that quick, and in Joyce's defence she had just had the best sex of her life.

Regardless of how long or short it truly was Joyce inevitably came on her daughter's pretty little face, the poor girl sounding like she was struggling to breathe, let alone swallow any of the liquid. Which was disappointing, as it turned out Dawn needed more training then Joyce would have previously guessed. But then no training at all wouldn't have been fun, Joyce thought with a smile as she dropped down onto the bed sheets and then gave her youngest daughter a passionate kiss. Their first kiss, Joyce smiling as she realised they had done things kind of backwards. Then again she didn't exactly mind.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they broke apart and then Dawn panted softly, "So, did you enjoy Mother's Day?"

"Best one ever." Joyce chuckled, "I just wonder whatever will we do for next year."

Dawn grinned wickedly, "I have a few ideas."


End file.
